Yin Yang Yo!
Yin Yang Yo! was an animated television series created by Bob Boyle (also the creator of Nick Jr. series Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!). It was produced in Burbank, California and Toronto, Ontario. It is the third Jetix-original show. It premiered on September four, 2006 on Toon Disney's Jetix with a sneak peek airing on August 26, 2006. It debuted on Jetix UK on February five, 2007 after a sneak peek preview on January 27, 2007. It made its Canadian television premiere on Family Channel on March 25, 2006. It stars two rabbits named Yin and Yang, and their panda master named Master Yo. The series' second season premiered on December 31, 2007 and ended on April 18, 2009; by that time Toon Disney/Jetix is now known as Disney XD. Premise This show is about two anthropomorphic rabbit twins named Yin and Yang that train under Master Yo, a grumpy old panda who ends up being their father. They learn the sacred art of Woo Foo, a special type of martial arts that involves hand to hand combat might and magic. They must work together to save the world from evil villains and forces that want to destroy, corrupt, or take it over. But through all these adventures, Yin and Yang still portray typical siblings; sometimes disagreeing with each other, but still care about each other and working together when needed. During the first season, the primary goal was to defeat the Night Master, a powerful enemy. During the second season, there are three primary storylines. The first one sees Yin and Yang trying to prevent other villains from being crowned the new Night Master. The second is Yang's own quest to find powerful mystic artifacts by some later-revealed-to-be villains: four evil heads who he thinks are the masters of Woo Foo. The third sees Yin and Yang against the original and reborn Night Master, Eradicus –- ultimately trying to build a Woo Foo army to fight against his army. Setting The setting is in an Asian part in Chicago. The town's buildings have an Asian style. The residents are monsters, humanoids, robots and animals with anthropomorphism human-like qualities and behaviors. The residents keep unusual pets like puppygriffs, creatures that are half puppy and half griffin, as well as real animals like dogs, cats, opossums or armadillos. Magic and martial arts still exist since ancient times when the Night Masters were around. Episodes Season 1 has been completed with 26 episodes, including the three parts to "Woofoogeddon". Season 2 premiered on January 1, 2008. Steve Marmel stated on Toonzone and TV.com that the second season had 39 episodes. The series concluded with the episode "Yin Yang...Who?" Events *'Rabbit Takeover', an online event. The show's writers and artists were to live like rabbits for sixty days. *'Yin Yang Yoverthrow', the official show premiere in the U.K. An eightteen-hour marathon with the repeat of four episodes all day and a new one at 7:30 on Jetix on Toon Disney in the U.S. It was also shown on Jetix UK on February twelth, 2007 for ten hours. *'Yin Yang-tastic Marathon' -- A ninety minute season finale that followed a marathon of 23 Yin Yang Yo! episodes stretched out over the weekend. *'Don't Bug Your Mother Mother's Day Marathon' -- a collection of episodes, most of which featuring Carl and Herman's mother, Edna. *'Every Good Villain Has a Battle Cry Marathon' -- A marathon of the Yin Yang Yo! villains with their battle cries on Labor Day from 9:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. *'Yin Yang Yo-lebration/Voice Your Choice Marathon' -- A marathon of Yin Yang Yo! episodes (voted on by viewers) on January 21, Martin Luther King, Jr. Day, starting at 6:00 p.m. and ending with a new episode at 8:30 p.m. References Category:Animated Shows Category:Canada animated shows Category:Disney XD shows Category:Disney XD original shows